supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Demons are malevolent spiritual entities created by Lucifer. Created from human souls with extensive torture, they're extremely evil. The first-ever demon was Lilith. The species as a whole function as the series' primary antagonists and are the most recurring creatures in the series. Types Black-Eyed Demons :Main article: Meg and Ruby The most common class of demons on the show, black-eyed demons possess only basic powers, such as super-strength and telekinesis. Effective defenses against these demons include Holy Water, salt, iron, a Devil's Trap, etc. Stronger black-eyed demons, such as Meg, are not barred in entering hallowed ground and one demon, Tammi, is shown to have the ability of causing internal bleeding and extensive magical knowledge, such as when she recites a ritual to exorcise Ruby from her body. Tammi was also able to stop a bullet shot from the Colt in mid-air. Although the Knights of Hell are black eyed demons, they are far more powerful and possess much greater abilities. Crossroad Demons :Main article: Crowley Crossroad demons have red eyes. Unlike normal demons that serve the King of Hell, Crossroad Demons tend to be more self-serving, often bargaining with desperate people, making deals in exchange for their souls after a certain amount of time (usually ten years). They can grant wishes, collect souls, teleport, and be summoned by digging a hole in the center of a crossroads and burying a box with a picture of the summoner, some graveyard dirt, and a bone from a black cat. Gifted with immense power, these demons usually possess attractive women to lure men into making deals, although there are exceptions. White-Eyed Demons :Main article: Lilith and Alastair An extremely powerful class of demons, white-eyed demons possess numerous powers, the most deadly being white light emanation. They are highly dangerous and they rank highest in the hierarchy of Hell, just under Lucifer himself. They inspire fear in their subordinates as all other demons seem to be terrified of them. White-eyed demons are very powerful and are resistant to many demonic weaknesses. They are even capable of holding their own against regular angels. So far, the only known demons of this type are Lilith and Alastair, the former of which was the very first demon to be created. Yellow-Eyed Demon :Main article: Azazel Azazel is the only yellow-eyed demon in existence (thus far), and is incredibly powerful. Besides having a unique durability threshold, advanced telekinesis, he can manipulate fire, control dreams, make electrical devices go haywire, and can even possess Reapers. The leader of the demon army, Azazel is the designer of the master plan to free Lucifer from Hell. Knights of Hell :Main article: Abaddon and Cain Knights of Hell are very powerful demons that were handpicked by Lucifer himself. They are some of the first fallen demons. Legend among Men of Letters had it that archangels have destroyed all but at least one. They possess a number of abilities not seen from other types of demons. They are also near invulnerable, being immune to exorcism rites and even the demon-killing knife. Cambions :Main article: Jesse Turner Cambions are a demon race that are half demon but are also half human, they are created when a demon reproduces with a human, via their vessel. Jesse Turner is the only known Cambion. Their power grows when Lucifer is out of his cage. Special Throughout the course of Supernatural, the Winchester brothers have battled demons that are unique in some way. Examples of these demons include: *The Multicolor-Eyed Demon, Samhain, the origin of Halloween, who can be summoned through three blood sacrifices every 600 years. *The Pink-Eyed Demon, Dos is powerful demon created by Sameal. *The Seven Deadly Sins, the physical embodiments of the Seven Cardinal Vices. *The Daeva, Zoroastrian shadow demons, who are sometimes used by other demons to attack targets, but are difficult to control, and can turn on the demon controlling them. *The demons that cause disasters, a rare type, each causes a specific type of disasters, both natural or man made as on the episode Phantom Traveler (causing airplane crashes). They are also quite unique, as their form on Earth resembles insects more than smoke, they enter their victims through the eyes, and only the iris's turn black when possessing a victim. *The Acheri, demons from Indian mythology that can spread disease, appearing as young girls with felinistic features. *Hellhounds - Demonic canines that drag souls to Hell upon their deal expiring. *Deva/Reshef - Demon of Plague and Pestilence, creator of the Croatoan Virus, never actually seen, but mentioned in "Croatoan". May be one of the Demons that causes disasters. *Jesse Turner, a boy born from a woman while possessed by a demon, was meant to become the Anti-Christ, destined to help Lucifer not only destroy humanity, but also destroy the Host of Heaven. Lucifer's presence on Earth increased his powers tremendously. Even though he was still a child, he was powerful enough to turn Castiel into a toy figure. However, thanks to Sam and Dean's encouragement, Jesse rejected his destiny and went into hiding. Powers and Abilities Demons don't get their powers from anything, unlike angels, who specifically rely on Heaven for most of their power. Low-Level Demons These abilities are possessed by all demons. *Demonic Possession *Electromagnetic Interference *Flight (natural forms only) *Immortality *Invulnerability *Super Stamina *Super Strength *Supernatural Perception *Supernatural Senses *Telekinesis Mid-Level Demons Used by some (mostly upper and some mid-tier), but not all, black-eyed demons, as well as higher-ranking demons. *Biokinesis *Electrokinesis *Invisibility *Pyrokinesis *Soul Reading *Spell Casting *Teleportation *Terrakinesis *Thermokinesis *Healing *Weather Manipulation High-Level Demons Knights of Hell, Multicolored, White-Eyed demons, Crowley and Azazel are the only ones to use these powers. They also possess all the previous abilities at enhanced levels and are incredibly strong. Lilith, Alastair and presumably Azazel, are powerful enough to fight and even overpower angels who rank low on the celestial chain of command. They will still flee when confronted by Archangels though. *Access to/from Hell *Dream Walking *Enhanced Immunity *Memory Manipulation *Summoning *Exorcism *White Light *Demonic Smiting Special Demons These powers can generally only be accessed in the context of a Faustian Deal. *Healing *Reality Warping *Resurrection Vulnerabilities Harming or Trapping *Devil's Trap *Salt *Holy Water *Iron *Palo Santo *Flesh Sigil *Holy Fire *Purified Blood *Weapons with Demon Blood Banishing or Killing *Angels *Death *Exorcism *Eve *God *Hellhounds *Leviathans *Physical Damage *Demon-Killing Knife *The Colt *Bones *Death's Scythe *Ingestion of Salt *Unknown Virgin Sacrifice Spell *Higher-Tier Demons *Demon Bomb *Demon Cure *Angel Blade **Archangel Blade *The First Blade Other *Special Children *Ghosts *Hallowed Ground *Hex Bags Known Demons Recurring *Abaddon *Alastair *Azazel *Crowley *Dos *Lilith *Meg *Ruby *Tom *Dean's Crossroad Demon *Cindy McKellan's Demon *Christian Campbell's Demon Minor *Astaroth *Brady *Casey *Cain *Channing's Demon *Cecily *Dwayne Tanner *Ellsworth *Father Gil *Guy *Jackson *Jason *Jeffrey's Demon *Julia Wright's Demon *Marcus *Red *Rosco *Samhain *Viggo *Merrick (unseen) *Reshef (unseen) *the remaining Seven Deadly Sins *Jesse Turner (Cambion) Non-Canon *Agrat bat Mahlat (unseen) (tie-in Novels) *Belial (tie-in Novels) *Eisheth (tie-in Novels) *H (tie-in Novels) *Judas (tie-in Novels) Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Demons Category:Main Villains Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Villains Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Villains Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Villains Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Villains Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 9 Villains